A foxes fangs
by someloser123
Summary: rating is just in case i don't see anything much in the foreseeable future


**A Foxes Fangs**

**I do not own Naruto though I could really use the money…**

"The nine-tails is but a day away and we still haven't found a way to stop it." A civilian council member stated. The fourth fire-shadow looked out at the council and said, "there is a way, we can seal it." "Yes but almost no inanimate object would be able to hold all of that power." Stated Jiraya the toad sage. "No **ONE** inanimate object would be able to hold it that is why I propose we split it and seal it into two daggers and a ninjato." The forth said hoping beyond hope the council would be convinced that was **all** he was doing. "That could work." The perverted sage said.

"I am sorry Naruto for I will not be here to raise you." The fourth said as he sealed the** FOUR** of the nine-tails one into a ninjato. The blade was very small twenty-seven inches, with about six inches being the square hand guard. On the guard was the kanji for quick kill. Another four tails were sealed into a pair of combat knives (two each knife). While both knives were eleven inches and were pretty much a standard combat knife they were customized. The first had a blood red hilt and the blade was stainless steel. The other had a white hilt and the blade was steel but it was as dark as a moonless night. The last tail was sealed into his newborn son Naruto Uzumaki Namizake. He jumped off the toad while it dispelled itself and handed the three sharp objects and his son to his mentor, the toad sage.

"Well little Naruto your coming on a very long trip with me uncle Jiraya" the toad sage said to himself while leaving the village to gather intelligence and raise Naruto away from prejudice. The three special weapons that the fourth had intended for Naruto to use were sealed in a scroll strapped to Jiraya's back and hidden in the shadow of the toad contract. Baby Naruto was sleeping in the sage's arms. Jiraya looked down at Naruto lovingly and said in a fatherly voice "You are going to go farther than your dad did kid." With that they left the village not to be seen again in the village hidden in the leaves for twelve years.

Sensei,

Its barely been a year and he's already walking around you should have seen his first steps at ten months. He sure has his fathers' ability to learn quickly as a month after that he was sprinting around trying to catch anything that moved. He is very energetic and his chakra level is almost at gennin level already. He likes to play games of tag and ninja with some of the younger summons, like gamabunta's youngest son, and I. He is stealthy enough to be an academy student first year but he likes to be noticed. This may be from me being his only constant human contact.

See you around,

Jiraya.

Sensei,

I know it's been three years since my last letter but things have come up. Orochimaru is on the move and has started gathering missing ninja for his own personal army. Now onto Naruto's progress. The brat is amazing. He has the stealth skills of a gennin, the chakra of a chunin, the basic wind elemental taijustu down to the fact that now it is instinctual, and he has learned to throw a weapon like a gennin should know. He learned the leaf exercise and tree climbing for chakra control and he knows the basic and advanced forms of the transformation and veil techniques. On the civilian side of things he is great at making friends and cheering kids his age up. He is very social and loves being able to interact with other people. His sentences are rarely anything but perfect but he only has a few hundred words in his vocabulary. He isn't going to like the fact we're moving again but like it or not I can't just leave him with a summon or a sitter when I go to gather information.

Hope to see you soon

Your favorite student

Dear Sensei,

It's been eight years since I left the leaf village to raise Naruto. The boy's progress is amazing all he does is absorb information and make friends in high places. He has too much chakra to use the regular clone jutsu to make anything less than one thirty clones and I recently taught him the shadow clone jutsu. I taught him shadow clone so he could always have people to practice against when training. His chakra reserves are gigantic, higher than most Jounin. You would have to see his skill with his knives and ninjato to believe it. I found out something amazing he has an equal affinity to all the main elements. He knows many jutsu all between E to B rank but has created a few low B rank to high A rank jutsu mostly for lightning and wind his two favorite elements wind and lightning. His genjutsu compared to his ninjutsu, kenjutsu and taijutsu sucks. He is only able to use very low rank genjutsu to throw off the senses. He knows all the elemental taijutsu stances with the exception of lightning, which he is in the process of learning. He is amazing with throwing weapons and will soon be with me on a few mercenary missions to get some experience and then he will be back to become a gennin, even though he could be high chunin now.

On a side note my "Research" is going well I should have another book out in a month.

I hope to write soon, Jiraya.

Dear sensei,

I am inside the village. I am going to the hot springs for a little while. You can test Naruto later.

Jiraya.

A boy was walking alone through the streets of the leaf village. He wasn't short but he wasn't tall either standing at 5'5. He was wearing a pair of black ANBU pants and a grey shirt with the cube on it. He was walking at a civilian pace towards a large building. The boy had a ninjato strapped across his back and that was the only indication that he was a ninja.

' Ahh the academy'

**There is a small cliffhanger with how Naruto and reacts to the academy kids and how the rookies react to Naruto.**

**If I make mistakes in spelling or grammar or you just think my story isn't flowing please review I'm going to start trying to take this seriously so I will be checking reviews weekly. **

**Expect updates bi-weekly because I only really have Friday nights and Saturdays or Sundays to write. That is all.**

**See you next time,**

**Just another loser.**


End file.
